


Comfort

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, and i havent reached act 5 yet coz im in denial, i love them and im emotional, listen i just wanna get this outta my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Berkut had a very rough day today but he absolutely loathed looking tired to people. Rinea, on the other hand, absolutely hated seeing him mask his pain.





	Comfort

  Stress.  
  
  That was the word that defined him perfectly at the moment. Complete and utter stress.  
  
  The meeting with his uncle didn’t go badly. But it didn’t go as smoothly as he’d hoped. As much as he hated to admit it, Berkut should feel lucky that Emperor Rudolf gave him a second chance in proving himself that he was capable enough to go and defend the Rigelian borders.  
  
  He hated – absolutely loathed – begging like a dog every time he wished to prove himself to him, but Berkut knew better than to go against the emperor and then die foolishly by the man’s blade.  
  
  Besides, he had gone through all those rigorous battles against the mightiest soldiers to prove his point. His bones felt like they were about to break. His blood felt like it was about to ooze out of his bruised, scarred skin. But after a long, long, long day, Berkut thought of them as rewards for being able to stand tall among the fallen.  
  
  Now that he was alone, that sense of pride slowly swelled up to pure fatigue and stress.  
  
  “Ugh…!” White teeth gritted tightly behind pursed lips, Berkut reached for the doors of his bedroom. The tiniest of flinches twitched his right eye, but the prince ignored it completely as he pressed one palm to the giant door.  
  
  _Creeeak…_  
  
  “Milord…”  
  
  Ah, once her voice rang peacefully into his ears, for a second there, Berkut had completely forgotten about the pain that tore his muscles.  
  
  Deep brown eyes looked forward. His smile that was supposedly long gone for nearly a day finally perked upon her presence. “Rinea…” Her name his most favourite melody of them all, Berkut walked towards the bed.  
  
  Upon realizing that he was approaching, Rinea scooted forward until her legs rested on the side of the bed. “How did your training go today, milord?” Voice as soft as a bell’s chime on a winter night, she merely watched as Berkut huffed a long, deep sigh.  
  
  “It went well, of course.” His body was screaming. “Un—Emperor Rudolf drove a hard bargain, but I merely showed those fools who was more worthy to go to t _he_ border!” His voice was cracking. The hand on his chest slowly curled into a fist, the prince took another deep breath and held back a groan that bitterly slithered through his aching throat.  
  
  He didn’t want to look weak in front of her.  
  
  She knew this.  
  
  “Berkut…” She didn’t like it at all.  
  
  Right hand still on his chest, Berkut looked at her with a single eyebrow raised. Confusion then popped in his head once he saw her scooting to the side and patting the empty spot next to her.  
  
  Silence being their form of communication, he looked at the young woman again, questioning her at the obvious thing she wanted him to do.  
  
  The answer was given in a form of soft laughter.  
  
  Gods, Berkut almost forgot how to breathe there for a moment.  
  
  “Come and sit here, my lord.” Again she patted the empty spot. Cheeks slowly flushed in red at the idea in her head, Rinea kept a calm composure and patiently waited as Berkut stared at her in mild confusion.  
  
  In all honesty, her smile was more than enough to soothe his madly beating heart.  
  
  Still, he was never one to deny his lady’s wishes. “Very well.” A tired chuckle slipped between pale lips, Berkut took a seat next to her. Though pride masked his voice well, the rising colour in his cheeks started to betray him. No matter how long they had been together, it both amused and irritated Berkut that he could still feel horribly embarrassed at the close distance they had—  
  
  Thoughts blanked out completely when he felt one palm gently pressing the left side of his head.  
  
  And if he wasn’t startled before, due to his shock, Berkut was stunned beyond words to feel his head being slowly, carefully pulled down until he rested on something.  
  
  It was soft. And warm.  
  
  “Berkut…”  
  
  Her voice was closer, clearer, further increasing the pace of his manic heart.  
  
  “I—” Deep brown eyes as wide as they could be, he slowly looked up at the pair of azures that had long captivated him.  
  
  Gods, how could he ever live without her smile?  
  
  “You’re tired.” A radiant smile accompanied by the delightful shade of crimson in her cheeks, Rinea gently brushed the black bangs of his hair. “It has been a very long day, hasn’t it, dear?” Hypnotizing eyes never torn away from his own, she traced one finger down to the left side of his face. “I saw you fought all those men today.” She hated the sight. She hated hearing screams and seeing blood filled the clear air of today.  
  
  But most of all, she hated seeing him in pain.  
  
  “I-If…” The small stutter in her voice made her halt briefly. “I…I don’t like seeing you writhing in pain, dear.” The back of her fingers traced along the shape of his jaw. “I know that, above all else, you hate showing how tired you can be to people.” The soft pad of her thumb gingerly petted the corner of his slightly gaping mouth. “But I really, really hate seeing you pretending to be alright and shouldering that burden all to yourself.”  
  
  Black pupils shrunk slightly at the statement she’d made. Stupor still held him silent. The colour in his cheeks were still vivid, growing redder even. He only watched as she caressed his face, his hair. He only listened as she unravelled her worries, her concern.  
  
  For the first time that night, Berkut actually wondered if this was nothing but a mere, euphoric dream.  
  
  “So trust me, my love.”  
  
  It wasn’t.  
  
  “I love you so much. I wish to see you happy.”  
  
  It was reality born from a yearning wish.  
  
  Head tilted slightly, Rinea slipped through the deep, black hair with delicate fingers. “If you’re tired, tell me. If you’re sad, tell me.” Her smile twitched in glee at the adorable tuff she’d made, she then gently brushed his hair to the side. “I am here for you, no matter what.” The beat of her heart echoed loudly inside her chest, but Rinea knew she had to be brave to get her feelings across.  
  
  “So…” Her right hand moved from the mattress, slim fingers twirling a few strands of his soft, black hair. “Trust me, Berkut—B-Berkut?”  
  
  Mildly distracted by the joy of ruffling his hair, Rinea hadn’t realized that his hand had reached out and cupped her left hand. Azure eyes blinked in silent shock. Pretty pink lips then gasped a short, cute gasp to see her knuckles being pressed by his lips.  
  
  “Thank you, Rinea…”  
  
  Breathing was momentarily stuck in her throat to hear pure gratitude in his voice.  
  
  Though head had turned and faced forward, Berkut still held her hand close. “Thank you so…” Another kiss was given to her soft, slim fingers, “so much…” Face now burned to the tips of his ears, the prince bit back the widest, silliest of smiles behind her palm.  
  
  “I love you…”  
  
  His husky, deep whisper sent her heart ablaze. Her sweet, melodious laughter sent his heart aflame.  
  
  “I love you too, my dear Berkut.”  
  
  Smiles never gone from either of their faces, Rinea continued to pat his head with her right hand.  
  
  Amidst the calm, silent night, Berkut wondered if time could freeze completely for them.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> "so faf which ship do you like" the suffering one


End file.
